Origins
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: In the last story: "Pyro: the king of hellfire", Flash reviled Pyro's true identity. Now, he is forced to remember how the two spent their childhood, and how Flash eventually had to take the hellfire down. He has to make the others understand...
1. In the beginning

**I am already in love with this story. I started working on it WAY before I should've too. But oh well. Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>The world began with Flash. This is a simple fact to the earths beginning. There are many things he would know, and many things others have yet to know. But there is a theory no one bothers to think of. Flash created the world, and yet no one has any idea when he did so. Obviously he had to be a child at some point, and his powers couldn't grow until he was mature. No one was around back then, it was just him. Even more so, there is one more, slightly more disturbing fact at large. For every good thing in the universe, there has to be something evil and equal in strength to balance it out. And in this world, that is especially true. So then, would this mean there was one in existence that rivaled Flash in strength? And who would this being be?<em>

_Flash is going to tell his story to everyone. Everyone in Scare School, as they'd nearly suffered the full extent to an evil entities true malice. Despite how much it pains him, he must get the children to understand. Even more so, he needed his own children to understand. For their own well being. Besides... the man he was going to speak of... is their uncle._

* * *

><p>A small child, who couldn't be older than eight, happily fluttered his tiny wings and lifted himself of the ground briefly only to hover slowly back down to the calm earth below him. As his feet touched the bare soil, lush and healthy grass began to grow beneath him, and around him. A fair distance away, a small shrub with blue berries began to grow as well, and behind him a small patch of red and blue roses began to grow as well. The young boy giggled at this, surprisingly not all that amazed with what he'd done. Perhaps this was because he'd done it many times prior to this. He loved doing it with a passion really, as it made this place much more lovely, he just simply wasn't amazed at his own abilities. He'd done them FAR to often to be amazed by them anymore. Heck, he created this tiny world after all. Hence anything he did to it wasn't nearly as incredible as actually creating it.<p>

This child seemed like something otherworldly. Like he wasn't meant to be in this small world at all. He appeared human in some areas, while he clearly wasn't a human in many others. He had small, cute black animal ears, messy light grey hair with various yellow streaks, solid gold pupils with a glowing neon blue sclera, small golden feathered wings, and a yellow tail embedded with spherical emeralds, that was long enough to reach up to JUST the back of his head. This child wore a white t-shirt and a long sleeved silver jacket with the word "Flash" written in green at the top left corner of it. He wore a bronze belt, light black jeans and bronze colored boots. If it weren't clear to anyone, this child was an angel. And a powerful one at that as well.

There was no one quite like him. He was exceedingly powerful, and he could do anything he wanted without issue. He was incredibly strong and fast despite his slightly poor wing strength (he was still learning to fly), and if it weren't clear, he could easily give life. He didn't know what to do with his gift of life, however. Most of the time he'd just use it to grow plants and help the environment flourish. Sometimes he'd use it to create rivers and lakes, and he'd make little fish begin to popular in them as well. He also created many animals such as deer, and bears, and tigers, and even blue jays. He loved watching the life he created grow and live happily within his little world. And even though he cherished it, he did still need to eat. But he'd never kill them. No, someone else did so for him. He hated taking life, but he still needed to survive. And he wasn't quite smart enough to create alternative sources of food (like the common day salad or pizza, or something like that). But again, he'd never kill.

Slowly, this child turned and began to walk down into the slightly darker side of this world. And by this he didn't mean doom and destruction. Just dark and underdeveloped. Just the kind of place his companion liked to hang out at. As he walked deeper into this world, he soon found a figure curled up in a ball with blue fire surrounding him as he slept. The fire didn't hurt him. It didn't cause him to stir. He simply slept through it soundly. As if he enjoyed it even.

This child looked nothing like the one before him apart from his black animal ears. This child had flamy looking dark blue hair with messy bangs, and various light blue streaks within his hair. His eyes were closed, but one could easily see he had rather large fangs and black claws that could easily pierce ones skin. He had small black and dark blue dragon-like wings that were folded up now, and a long, light blue devils tail. He wore a black shirt with torn dark blue wrists and held the word "Pyro" in red writing in the top left corner of his shirt, light black jeans and black boots with a dark blue stripe at the top. It was all to clear that this was a demon child. He looked like the exact opposite of the previous child really.

The angel child smiled cheerfully before reaching over and shaking the other child.

" Pyro. "

The child said in a hushed voice.

" Pyro. It's time to wake up. "

The demon groaned, eyes clenching tightly shut before they opened, reviling he had neon blue irises and pure black pupils followed by black sclera. The demon, or Pyro, slowly sat up and began to rub his eyes sleepily.

" Geez Flashy... "

Pyro whined softly, yawning as he spoke the next part.

" You're such a morning person. "

The angel child, or Flash, giggled, softly shrugging his shoulders.

" Well one of us needs to be. "

Flash reached over and grabbed the others tiny hand, pulling him to his feet. Pyro grunted slightly at the sudden rush before shaking his head free of the blue fire. The angel one giggled, holding up his hands to prevent the water from hitting him, and smiled brightly at the demon.

" Come on. "

He said gently.

" I'm hungry. And I'm sure you're probably hungry by now too. "

As if to prove his point, Pyro's stomach growled rather loudly, getting Pyro to blush a bright purple shade in embarrassment. Flash simply laughed at him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the luscious world.

* * *

><p>Flash slowly bit into the cooked fish, enjoying the flavor and at the same time, he was feeling sad about the fish's fate. He felt horrible, as he'd helped Pyro catch it. After all, his fiery companion didn't like water. Water didn't hurt him or anything, but considering the other was a being of fire, naturally, he didn't enjoy water.<p>

The angel looked up, watching Pyro devour the fish heartily. It made sense really. Pyro was a carnivore. The fangs kinda proved that. But Flash didn't judge. He would never be able to eat meat or anything that was once a living being with such confidence. But it was what made Pyro, Pyro. And it was also a reason why the two could get the nutrients they needed to live a healthy life. Berries and fruit wouldn't be enough for them to live off of.

" So Flashy. "

Pyro said suddenly in a slightly muffled voice.

" How are you- "

" Uh uh uh! "

Flash quickly intervened, playfully wiggling a finger at the other.

" Don't talk with your mouth full Pyro! "

Pyro rolled his eyes, yet he was smirking as well, so there was no issue. The demon chewed a bit more before swallowing and retrying his thought.

" Anyway. How are you doing on your flight practice? "

Flash's childlike smile soon fell, sighing and letting his wings fall into the dirt. He wasn't a strong flier. At most he could hover for a few seconds, but that was it. Despite how strong his wings looked, in truth, they weren't all that strong, and he couldn't soar through the air like his brother.

" Not... very well, thank you. "

He said sadly, soon getting a frown from the other. Pyro soon huffed as he rose to his feet, dusting his jeans off quickly and promptly. The demon suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the others arm, pulling him to his feet. His dragon like wings soon opened wide, and before Flash knew what was going on, Pyro LEPT into the air, causing the other to shriek and hang on for dear life.

Luckily for him the demon soon landed on a cloud, sitting the other down with his legs crossed and close to his thighs. Flash looked up at the other in confusion, wondering what the other was doing. Pyro didn't USUALLY up and pull something that, he tended to be very predictable. So what was he doing...?

Pyro stood proud, hands on his hips and grinning, his fangs glistening in the sunlight.

" Alright bro! "

He said boldly.

" Welcome to flight school! I am going to help you fly no matter what! "

Flash blinked, a little unsure about what to say to this. Yet at the same time, he was excited to no possible end. His big brother was going to teach him to fly properly! He couldn't help but jump a bit in glee, eagerly awaiting his brothers first tip. Pyro soon bent over, his wings stretching up high into the sky.

" First, make sure your wings are straight, like this. "

Pyro instructed, Flash quickly getting to his feet and bending over, stretching his wings as much as possible.

" Good. Now, begin flapping harshly at first, then smooth it out once you're off the ground. Watch. "

The demons wings flapped violently for a moment, lifting him from the ground, and then they slowly slowed down to a gentle flapping.

" And that's about it. Flap harsher to move faster through the air, lean left to go left, and lean right to go right. That's really all there is too it bro. "

Flash gulped, soon flapping his wings harshly in hopes he'd get off the ground. Slowly but surely, his wings managed to lift him off the cloud, and the angels face simply LIT UP once he saw he'd done it. He tried to slow his wings down a little bit, but he soon landed back on the cloud. Flash huffed, clearly frustrated before trying again, making it off the ground briefly before he landed again once he slowed down. Again and again he tried, till finally he threw his head back and cried out in frustration, falling to the cloud with a huff.

Pyro frowned, trying not to giggle at what he'd witnessed, before kneeling at the others side, forcing him to sit up.

" Getting upset won't help Flashy. "

He said calmly, once again trying not to laugh as Flash began to pout. Thinking quickly, he picked the other up and held him with one hand on his torso, lifting him high into the air. Naturally, Flash shrieked, not understanding what was going on. This confusion soon turned to fear as Pyro began to fly through the skies.

" Pyro! "

Flash yelped, too afraid to move.

" P-please put me down! "

" Just relax and flap your wings Flash! "

Pyro called. Despite his obvious fear, Flash complied, flapping his wings at a speed that felt natural to him.

" Now close your eyes. "

" What?! "

Flash yelped, looking down at the demon.

" Are you CRAZY?! "

" Just trust me bro! "

Pyro called with a smile. Flash shuddered, but decided to trust his brother. After all, Pyro had never steered him wrong before... slowly, the angel closed his eyes, focusing on his flying. Despite not being able to see, he felt confident in his flight, and he could only really feel a love for his flight. He felt... safe. Serene.

Slowly he willed his eyes to open, looking down for reassurance. To his shock, Pyro was no longer holding him up. Flash stopped in midair, turning around and finding Pyro hovering there, waving and grinning at him.

The widest smile probably appeared on the angels face in that moment. In an instant, not even realizing he was doing it, he flew in a large, fast loop before flying right into Pyro, soon knocking the two straight onto a cloud.

The duo were breathing heavily, and it took a moment for Flash to move off of the other, but once he did, the two immediately began laughing in joy. Or adrenaline. Either way, Flash had flown in the air without falling. And he had Pyro, his amazing big brother, to thank for it.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a simple beginning, with a really cute yet dull ending. But I hope you all liked!<strong>

**Btw, I want to make sure this story doesn't have any typos. So if anyone notices any, please let me know. I'll give the first one to point each one out a shout out in the next chapter! ;D**


	2. Plans for the future

**Well... technically it's the next day for me (12:43-ish). I guess I can post it now. Please enjoy! XD**

**Also, Lankore was the first one to point out this typo last chapter: "And even though he chairs he'd it, he did still need to eat. " I had meant to type "cherished". Thank you so much Lankore! :D**

* * *

><p><em>A few years had gone by. The boys were now in their early teens- 14 to be exact. They had both changed a great deal as well.<em>

_Flash had grown to be quite handsome. His hair was now growing quite messy yet still well kept, and in the form of a lions mane really. The points were straight, as well as his yellow streaks. He had a golden coat with the cursive green word Flash on the top left, but now his coat was a trench coat with silver rims. He wore a bronze belt, light black jeans, and bronze boots. His tail had also grown greatly, as his tail reached the back of his head, but now curved greatly and into an S shape. His wings were also stronger and larger, about the size of an average angel really. He had truly begun to grow into his powerful angelic self._

_Pyro had grown to be a gothic demon. His hair had begun to take the shape of the flames now, his neon blue streaks ever messy and untamed. He still wore his black coat with the red word Pyro in the left corner, but the sleeves were torn down to the shoulders, and torn a bit at the bottom. He also wore a black spiked choker and bracelets with red spikes, a light purple shirt beneath his coat, dark blue jeans and black boots. His wings had also grown large, except they held a point at the bend that would eventually lead to a spike, and his devils tail was about as long as Flash's, reaching the back of his head and curved into an S. He was filling his demon look very well._

_But their change wasn't the point for now. Now, was the time was for how they were making new plans for the world around them._

* * *

><p>Flash bit his lip, wondering what was missing to this design. There were two beings in front of him, each a species he dubbed human, but they had physical differences. One was more like him in a way without his otherworldly and animal features, which he dubbed a "man", while the other one had some obvious differences to a man, which he dubbed a "woman". Pyro was supposed to be helping him with this process, as it was both of their ideas, but knowing his brother, he was probably out shooting fire arrows. He was a really good shot, actually, and it was something to be admired.<p>

The angel rubbed his eyes, finding he needed a break and maybe a glass of water. He was feeling a little off and tired... maybe he was working to hard. Maybe he could do some meditation, and come back to this process later. Besides, it was too mind boggling to do all by himself. He needed his brother for this.

Turning over to the small pond, he bent down to take a sip, when a small gold fish swam up to him, causing him to pull back in shock. Upon seeing what it was, and finding it cute really, he giggled, smiling brightly and waving to it. The fish soon swam away, Flash still smiling before he finally took his drink. This pond was actually much more refreshing than one would think. It was soothing, and he found it often took away a headache. He always came here first when he was feeling unwell.

Suddenly he gasped, feeling something push him from behind, causing him to fall face first into the water. He struggled a bit, but soon swam to the top, taking in a deep breath and coughing, spitting out a great deal of water, and looking at the shore to find Pyro laughing at him, laying on his back and kicking his feet in the air as he laughed at his own prank. Flash simply rolled his eyes, smiling softly before pulling himself up onto shore. His wings felt heavy, and they were completely sopping wet. He definitely wouldn't be flying anytime soon.

" Hahah, very funny Pyro. "

He chuckled lightly, wiping some water from his eyes. Pyro soon calmed down and hurriedly got to his feet, looking apologetic, yet he was still smiling widely like he was trying not to laugh.

" Haaaa... sorry Flashy. "

The demon apologized lightly.

" You know I can't resist a good prank. "

" Pfft. Yeah yeah yeah. "

Flash said weakly, flicking his wrist with each yeah.

" You know, you were supposed to be helping me with the new species design and traits. Were where you? "

Pyro suddenly seemed a little down. This was very concerning, considering his previous good mood. Flash tilted his head to the side, awaiting the others answer.

" I was just... "

The demon muttered, twiddling his thumbs and staring intensively at them.

" Doing a little thinking... um... what IF... you and I... created other beings like us? "

Flash could feel his eyes widen as he heard this, frowning gently. He hated saying no, but he needed to be firm with this one.

" The humans are a for sure thing, right? "

" O-of course! "

Pyro said quickly.

" They won't tend to have powers, so I'm afraid they might be afraid of demons and angels. I just don't think they're ready for it yet... "

" ... Oh... "

Pyro said sadly, his tail falling and now dragging on the ground as he walked away. Flash bit his lip, feeling horrible really, but he had to say no. The world just wasn't ready for more than one of their kind yet, and he prayed Pyro knew that. He had to admit, he'd love to have more than one angel out there, maybe even someone he could love. But the world wasn't ready, and until it was, he'd have to make sure Pyro understood.

The angel rushed over to his brother, grabbing his shoulders before hopping in front of him.

" It won't be forever dude. "

Flash stuttered softly.

" It's just for a little while. "

" Yeah, yeah, I get it Flash. "

Pyro said weakly, flicking his wrists at the other.

" It just feels weird knowing that we'll be the only ones of our kind soon. "

" A little bit, right? "

The demon soon shook his head, throwing on a soft smile.

" So uh, these other species. You know, the girls? Would it be wrong if we liked them on a romantic level? "

Flash blinked, slightly weirded out by this question. He hadn't CONSIDERED it wrong before. It's not like they were going to be related to the humans. Besides, falling in love would be ideal. They weren't going to create their ideal woman, that would be terrible. Taking away their free will and all... but they'd still like to meet someone.

Still, in a way he did understand where Pyro was coming from. So it wasn't too unusual.

" No. Not really. "

Flash said softly, looking off to the side.

" It shouldn't be anyway... "

Pyros face soon lit up, his demonic tail wagging happily.

" Cool! "

He said happily, his face turning a soft shade of purple as he blushed.

" I'd, ah, k-kinda like to find a nice girl to settle down with... "

Flash felt his eyes widen at this before bringing his fists close to his face, tail wagging swiftly and smiling widely.

" Awwww! "

He said cutely.

" That's adorable! "

Pyro's blush intensified, and he soon looked down, shuffling his feet greatly. However, his smile had fallen, and he almost seemed a little worried. Flash frowned, placing a hand down on his shoulders.

" Wh-what's wrong Py? "

Pyro smiled for a brief second upon hearing his nickname before returning to his sad expression.

" I-I just don't know if any human girls will like me. I AM a demon after all... "

Flash frowned, placing a gentle hand down on the others shoulder.

" Pyro, don't talk like that. Any woman would be lucky to have you. "

The demon blushed brightly at the others words, amazed by how the other could say things like that without feeling embarrassed. He couldn't say things that comforting without feeling like a wuss. And yet Flash had no problem with it. Pyro guessed it was just something that made the angel an angel. And the very thing that made him a great little brother.

Without much thinking, the demon moved forward and locked the younger into a tight embrace, getting an adorable squeak from the other. He enjoyed the occasional hug he gave the younger. Flash was normally the one hugging him, so whenever Pyro hugged him first, Flash would be adorable and nuzzle right into his fiery warmth. That's why Pyro liked to make his hugs special. His special little brother deserved special hugs.

Slowly the two departed, Pyro finding Flash with adorable rosy cheeks, smiling brightly. He loved that childish smile of his... he prayed that Flash never changed.

" Hey, you wanna do something REALLY fun? "

He asked softly, getting a confused look from his brother. He giggled softly, excited for his little game. Especially since he knew Flash loved/hated it.

" Like what, Py? "

With a wide grin, his fangs flashing proudly. Slowly he took a battle-like stance, hands spread out before shouting.

" THIS! "

Without too much warning, Pyro launched himself forward and tackled Flash to the ground, tickling his sides. Flash shrieked, squirming beneath his weight, giggling wildly at the sensation. Little known fact, Flash was EXTREMELY ticklish. Pyro loved to just pin him down and have at it. Mostly because Flash hated it. Yet he loved it too because it was one of the ways Pyro played. Showed him he loved him. That was the only reason Flash could tolerate it.

" P-Py! "

Flash breathed, only able to make out his brothers nickname. He somehow managed to roll onto his back, only giving Pyro more room to tickle. He could tell that Flash was starting to have to force himself to breath, but since they could live longer without breathing, there was no hurry in stopping.

Suddenly Pyro yelped, feeling something wrap around his torso before pulling him off and a good few feet away. It took him a second to realize that it was Flash's tail that had moved him, and he watched it seemingly slither back over to it's owner. Flash soon sat up on his knees, breathing heavily and placing a hand on his chest. Yet he was still smiling.

" Haaaa... I hate when you do that! "

Flash breathed, panting harshly. It only made Pyro giggle.

" I know. "

The demon said smugly, soon looking at his brothers tail.

" But you know, that tail of yours sure is powerful if it could lift me. "

Flash's yellow tail flicked a bit, the emeralds embedded in it glowing softly. The angel blushed brightly, his tail wagging through the air quickly, keeping the S shape.

" Well... it kinda has to be strong if its that long... "

Pyro laughed lightly at his brother, soon standing and helping his brother up as well.

" Come on. "

The demon said softly.

" Let's go eat. I can catch us a fish is you'd like. "

Flash nodded, slowly following his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... Pyro was such a good big brother. Kinda makes me sad he lost his mind later...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Unwell

**I'll admit, I'm at a bit of a loss for this one. It's like I know what I want the out come to be, but I'm not sure how to get there. But please, do, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>As a few years passed, and the duo were now about 18 years in age. Flash had become quite handsome really, as his hair grew even more, only it had become slightly messier. He now wore a long white shirt with a golden collar and golden sleeves, light black jeans and black shoes with bronze at the tips. His wings were now quite large and powerful, whilst his tail had grown to it's length today, now wielding it's famed 16 emeralds.<em>

_As for Pyro, he seemed to be going through a much more gothic stage. More gothic than his previous years even. He wore a pure black shirt with a red skull at the chest and torn red rims, grey jeans and long black boots with silver dots near the top. His wings had grown larger as well, and the spike had now sharpened to the point it could easily pierce whatever it touched. His tail had also grown to be as long as his brothers, and he used it to pull pranks more times than not._

_For their current adventures this time around, well... it wasn't so much the end of the world, but at the time, it almost felt like it was._

* * *

><p>" H'chh-! "<p>

Pyro sneezed, his hair lighting on fire briefly, trying to block it from coming out as he held a thermometer under his tongue. He had woken up feeling horrible that day, and he was hoping he wasn't sick. He couldn't get sick... he despised getting sick. He just laid in bed feeling sick to his stomach, he couldn't eat meat, and worst of all he wouldn't be able to sleep due to his headache and stuffy/runny nose. He hated being sick. Besides, he needed to help Flash today with creating the first angel, demon and creature.

Flash had finally cracked a few days ago, and said he'd be willing to introduce the world to angels and demons- even create something new called creatures- only if Pyro helped out. And Pyro didn't want his being sick to interfere with that. He'd waited soooo long for this day... and he wouldn't let a stupid illness stop him from creating others like him. Or Flash. But the he'd made his point.

As the thermometer finally beeped, Pyro quickly took it out of his mouth, checking the temperature. Now, remember, since he was a hellfire his body temperature is much hotter than normal. His normal temperature was about 360 degrees fahrenheit. His current temperature was 376 degrees. Meaning he was not only sick, but he was sick with a terrible fever. Symptoms such as dizziness, nausea, fainting, hearing loss, sore throat, cold sweats and chest pain were going to befall him. He groaned, unknowingly flopping back down on his bed._ ' Great... '_ He thought bitterly._ ' Just great... what am I gonna do now? '_

* * *

><p>" Pyro? "<p>

Flash called, growing more and more worried about his brother. Pyro may be many things. Like destructive, short-tempered, and maybe a little cocky. But one thing was certain: he was never late without a good reason for it. What if he was hurt? What if he was paralyzed? What if he-? _' Ok Flash. '_ He reprimanded himself, taking a deep breath before letting it out._ ' You're only making things worse. Stay calm... I'm sure he's just fine. ' _

Slowly he took a turn, walking up to Pyro's room. After a few years, the duo had decided they'd need a house to live in. Sleeping outside just wasn't practical, and it made it uncomfortable if they woke up sleeping on their backs (with their wings and all). So they had created a house. It wasn't fancy or extravagant, but it was nice enough for them. Half pure and angelic, and half gothic and demonic. Neither had a problem with the other side, they just wanted some rooms to express their own tastes.

The angel knocked on his brothers door, amazed by how quickly it was answered. And Flash was also no fool; he immediately knew something was wrong. Pyro was sweating heavily- something of which he never did-, his cheeks were flushed, he was shaking to the core, he barely looked like he was capable of standing, and his eyes seemed glazed over and unfocused. Like he couldn't comprehend what was happening around him.

Flash bit his lip, almost not wanting to point out the fact Pyro was sick. He knew his brother. He'd deny it because he wanted to create more angels and demons. So as much as it hurt, Flash knew he'd have to be firm with Pyro to insure the other listened. He had to... he simply couldn't let Pyro make himself worse by working... even if designs weren't very difficult or stressful, it certainly wouldn't help a headache. The boy crossed his arms, deciding to feign ignorance for a few minutes. After all, the way he would handle this situation really depended on Pyro. If he lied, Flash would have to be strict. If he was honest, then he'd have to be understanding.

" So Pyro. "

He said gently.

" You didn't come when I called you. Are you alright? "

Pyro swallowed thickly, grimacing slightly as he did so. This, naturally, didn't go unnoticed by Flash. Yet he held his tongue a little longer, praying Pyro wouldn't be ridiculous. Unfortunately, Pyro did JUST that.

" I'm fine Flashy. "

He said weakly, coughing slightly into his hand.

" Just got a bit of a cough is all. No worries though. Shall we go an' create that demon an' angel? "

" ... No. "

Flash said firmly, frowning softly.

" No we shall not. Pyro, your sick. There's no way I'm letting you try to work like this. "

Pyro frowned, looking a bit frantic.

" B-but Flash I- "

The demon had to cut himself off as he began to cough violently. Flash bit his lip, pushing his brother back into the room and forced him down on his bed.

" F-Flash I- "

" Shush. "

Flash said softly, placing a hand on his forehead before IMMEDIATELY taking it back. Despite the fact his forehead always burned his hands, he could tell when it was hotter or colder. And this was definitely hotter. Flash frowned again, swirling his hands in circles and summoning a small vial of medicine. Pyro instantly made a face at the sight of it. Pyro was one of those people who hated taking medicine.

Taking a deep breath, the angel pinned the demon down, his tail wrapping around the bed and the demon, forcing him still. Pyro yelped, clamping his mouth shut, refusing to open it, struggling with all his might.

" Oh come on Pyro! "

Flash growled, trying to force the demons mouth open.

" Don't be a baby! Just take it already! "

Finally the angel managed to get a spoonful into his mouth, to which Pyro gagged at once he swallowed. Slowly the angel unwrapped his tail, scooting back and panting in mild exhaustion. He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

" There. Now was that so bad? "

" YES! "

Pyro yelped, leaning back in the sheets and breathing heavily. Flash laughed at this, slowly standing up.

" Anyway. I'm gonna let you get some rest, so- "

" I wanted to help you create demons and angels... "

The demon whimpered, covering his eyes glumly.

" I hate being the only demon in this world... I wanted to have a friend as soon as possible... "

Flash frowned softly, patting his brothers hand.

" Pyro, the plan isn't going anywhere. We can just work on it when you're better. Your health comes first after all. "

Pyro removed his hands from his eyes, looking touched, his eyes still slightly watery.

" You sure...? "

Flash smiled, placing a hand down on his shoulder.

" I'm positive. Just get some rest. I'll check up on you later. "

As the angel left, Pyro couldn't help but feel a little silly. While he was sick, he'd forgotten how sweet and generous Flash was. Of course he'd wait until he was better to finish up the design till he was better. That's how Flash worked. And he would never want Flash change. He was lucky to have such a great little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chappie. Oh well, it was sweet. Goodnight! <strong>


	4. Solar eclipse

**I'm so happy I've gotten such a head start on this story. I hope it's still going well!**

* * *

><p><em>About ten years had gone by since that day, and the duo had changed so much. In reality, they looked like they did during the present day. Flash with his white shirt with black rims and a golden halo at the chest, and Pyro with the torn and beat up purple shirt with black rims.<em>

_The two, being in their late 20's, grew lonely, as they were the only one of their kind. This is around the years they had created the worlds first angel, demon and creature. The three brothers: Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose, who had also created their own companions: Merek, Jack, Zack and Mark. The populations were sure to grow within no time. However, Flash and Pyro hadn't accounted for the powerful trio losing their minds. In this current time, the three were on a rampage and attempting to destroy the town. And Flash and Pyro couldn't seem to stop them. Perhaps they'd made the trio too powerful. To this day, that seemed to be the case. But for now, they tried to let the humans and the four children (Merek, Jack, Zack and Mark) handle the problem. They had to learn to learn to defend themselves. Only... Flash couldn't handle not helping. Luckily Pyro was there to reassure him. Not only that, but so were a few special girls as well._

* * *

><p>" Pyro, they're going to kill more people... "<p>

Flash whimpered, rocking where he sat and holding the sides of his head.

" They're going to destroy the world... we need to stop them... "

Pyro frowned at this, slowly sitting by his brothers side and bringing him into a hug, carefully running a hand through his hair. He hated seeing Flash like this. So scared and so fragile... he understood the fear he was feeling though. He wanted nothing more than to help the humans. Yet he was right. They needed to learn how to take care of themselves. Besides... he doubted they alone could stop them. At least not permanently. They needed to stay calm and hope the humans could fight back.

" Flash, we need to trust them. "

The hellish demon tried to reassure.

" Why don't you go meditate? It might make you feel better. And hey! Maybe you could call up Laura. I'm sure she'd LOVE to help you relax, if you catch my drift. "

Flash blushed brightly at that, his face a violent red shade, looking up at his brother in utter shock.

" Pyro! "

Pyro chuckled at that, finding it adorable beyond words. Even after at LEAST eight years of being with that woman, and had four children with her, Flash still flushed around her. Pyro playfully slugged his brother on the shoulder, smirking widely.

" Aw, come on bro. Call her. Relax a little. "

Flash seemed hesitant, but he slowly complied, shakily getting to his feet and heading off to find his wife Laura. Pyro smiled weakly before standing up himself, turning and beginning to head deeper into Twilight Town. Yes, the battle of the three brothers was taking place in Twilight Town. This was also the first town Flash and Pyro created. It was large and beautiful, yet dark and slightly spooky. Both fitting for an angels taste, and a demons taste.

And now it was under attack. Normally he liked destruction, but this... this was just a waste.

Yet this wasn't on the front of his mind. He was thinking back to Flash and his girlfriend Laura. The two had been together for a while now. Amazingly, Laura, a pure and wonderful, caring moon angel was one of the first angels Jose had created while he was insane. How, Pyro still had yet to know. But he also found himself not really caring. Flash was happy. And his initial happiness was all that truly mattered to him.

He would admit, he wanted a happiness like that for his own as well. A nice woman, who might even share his love of harmless destruction. Maybe even have some children like his brother had. Hee doubted he'd find that within an angel woman, but he kept the hope alive.

A sound of a large explosion boomed overhead, and Pyro barely had time to dodge as Juan Carlos and Jose, slammed into the concert ground, leaving a large crater in the ground. The hellish demon hissed at the despicable sight before simply walking away. He was in no mood to deal with this bull. In truth, he wanted to stop all this just as much as Flash did. But he knew he needed to stand firm. If not just for the humans sake, but for his brothers sake. He needed to stay firm.

As he cut the corner, he suddenly found it getting dark. Which was unusual, as it was the middle of the day. He felt his eyes narrow and his ears twitch, looking up and finding the moon beginning to block out the sun. _' A solar eclipse? ' _He thought curiously. Suddenly he began to feel weak, and a little dizzy. He'd almost forgotten... during a solar eclipse, he and Flash lost their powers so they could recharge. Yet during this time, they could die. It was still tough to do, but it was still possible. The attacker merely needed a special blade. Death's scythe. Hopes scythe. Only, it could only kill them during the 7 minutes of the solar eclipse, and the scythe was very difficult to take from her. So far no one had managed to do so. Which was lucky on their part.

Trying to shake it off, he began walking again, only to quickly get knocked down and have someone land on top of him. Pyro growled, wishing he could torch whoever had fallen on him, only to remember he had no powers. Slowly opening his eyes, he was surprised do to find a woman on top of him. She had unbelievably straight black hair, a black crescent moon and star on her forehead, large pointed ears, a red shirt with long black sleeves and a black collar, light black jeans and black boots. She also had large grey wings, red irises and black sclera. To put it bluntly, she looked beautiful.

Pyro blushed a bright purple, as the duo were trapped in an awkward position, before the woman flew off of him, blushing an adorable red shade.

" S-sorry. "

She said softly, gently lowering herself to the ground.

" I was running from Juan Carlos and Jaime, and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. A-are you hurt? "

" Aw, nah. "

Pyro shrugged off, shakily pushing himself to his feet. He nearly fell over, actually, but he remained standing. His blush never left...

" I'm alright. "

" You look hurt... are you sure? "

" Nah, I'm fine. Just tired. Ah... I'm Pyro, by the way. "

" Yuki. Yuki Kanno. "

" Forgive me, but what ARE you? You look like a demon, but... "

" O-oh. I'm a creature demon. First one in fact. "

Immediately Pyro found himself impressed, his tail soon wagging swiftly.

" Really?! That's awesome! "

Yuki blushed brightly at this, her wings snapping shut at this, slowly twirling her foot in the dirt. Pyro soon found himself blushing as well, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say. This Yuki woman seemed very nice, and he wanted to get to know her better. Like, he would LOVE to have her as a friend. And the best part was she wouldn't be appalled by the fact he was a demon. Maybe he could...

" ... Hey. "

He asked softly, almost not even hearing himself.

" Do you think, maybe, we could- "

A siren sounded throughout the streets, and soon an ambulance passed by them at a fast speed. Pyro blinked and moved down the street a little, where the car stopped in front of the hospital. Looking up briefly, he found the solar eclipse fading, to which he was grateful for. His powers were returning, and he felt great again. Slowly looking back at the ambulance, he was MORTIFIED at what he saw there.

" SWEET MERCIFUL HELLFIRE! "

Pyro cried, grabbing fists full of his now blazing hair, shocking Yuki beyond words.

" FLASH! "

Before the woman could question him, he had begun rushing towards the hospital. Worried, she followed suit.

* * *

><p><em>Pyro rushed down the hallway as the doctors began to push Flash to the ER. The demon held his brothers hand, wishing the other was more responsive. He spoke, and he could hear, but he'd never look at him. His eyes were hazy and barely conscious. And the demon simply couldn't handle it.<em>

_" Flash, please tell me. "_

_The demon whimpered, barely able to hold his tears in._

_" What happened? "_

_Flash swallowed thickly, a few stray tears rolling down the sides of his face._

_" I... I was with Laura and the kids... "_

_He whispered, voice broken and weak. Like he didn't even know what he was saying really. Yet he kept going._

_" When Juan Carlos came 'round... a-and threatened to hurt them... Laura got them to safety while I tried to stop him... then... the solar eclipse hit, and I... I-I couldn't... "_

_The angel finally shut his eyes, Pyro being forced to let him go as the doctors pushed open the double doors. The demon didn't have it in him to even stand, as he slipped to the floor with a dull thud. All he could do was ask himself: why? Why did it have to be Flash? Why couldn't it have been him? Finally the flood gates broke, and he began to cry his heart out._

* * *

><p>It had taken Yuki a while to drag the demon out into the waiting room, as he obviously couldn't sit out in the ER hallway. Yet the man couldn't seem to stop crying, and Yuki simply hated it. She was still a little in the dark as to what was going on, but she didn't mind. She only cared about making this man cheer up a little. At least to the point he stopped crying. She knew she couldn't make him 100% happy right now...<p>

Slowly, a little nervously, she placed a hand on his upper back, right between the base of his wings, and began to rub up and down, hoping to calm him down. He was shaking so violently, she was surprised he hadn't passed out due to the stress. Yet soon he calmed down a bit, and he seemed to relax into her touch. Yuki smiled at this thought, kneeling at his side. She gently wiped a tear away, getting a soft chuckle from the other.

" Feeling any better? "

She asked gently.

" ... A little... "

Pyro admitted quietly, looking down even more. Yuki smiled softly before gently grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her.

" Can I ask what's going on? "

Pyro huffed sadly, a new wave of tears hitting him before he brought his knees close and began to hug them. Yuki was almost afraid he was going to calm up again. Yet this soon proved false as slowly, he began to speak

" ... That was my baby brother Flash... "

" The angel of creation? "

" Yes. And... apparently... Carlos got to him while his powers were taken away... "

" Well... isn't he deathless? "

" ... No... "

Pyro admitted quietly, almost considering backing down. Yet... he felt as though he could trust this woman... he wasn't sure why though, she just seemed so... sincere...

" We can be killed with Hopes blade, during a solar eclipse... I-I mean... I'm sure he'll live an' all- there's NO WAY he got hit with her blade, but... "

" Well... "

Yuki began, biting her lip, almost unsure if she should bring this up. As much as it would worry Pyro further, she felt it was something he should probably know...

" I heard Carlos had managed to get her blade a few days ago... "

Pyro snapped his head up, eyes wide in pure terror. Slowly his mouth began to quiver, himself quickly covering it as more tears began to fall. Yuki frowned, her heart simply going out to this sweet demon. Gently, she brought the demon into a hug, simply letting him cry into her shoulder. It was all she could think of to do...

" Mr. Winchester? "

The duo looked up, finding a nurse there with short blond hair looking at them. Quickly they stood up and separated, both blushing in embarrassment.

" Something has happened to your brother. It's... it's a medical miracle! "

Looking at each other for a brief second, the two rushed off to the angels room, pushing the door open with ease. They were absolutely AMAZED to find Flash sitting up in the cot looking scared. Scared, yet alive and well. There were no traces of injury on him.

As if on instinct, Pyro rushed forward and locked his brother into a tight hug, once again crying freely. Obviously this shocked Flash greatly, as his brother was normally the tougher of the two, before he simply hugged his brother, happy to even be alive. Slowly his golden irises looked up at Yuki, who seemed to feel awkward at everything. Flash simply smiled, assuming the woman had been there to comfort his brother in this moment in time, nodding in her direction. The woman smiled back, nodding as well. After all, everything was perfect in this point in time. Flash had gotten INCREDIBLY lucky, and Flash knew his brother may have just met a girl. A girl he could fall in love with. Everything was perfect right now.

It wouldn't be until they got home... that they learned of the sacrifice Laura made to save her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... bittersweet chappie. Hope it was alright!**


	5. The love for a demon

**Such a great head start. I still can't get over it.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The years went by now, Flash's eldest child being no more than nine. And Pyro had noticed that his baby brother had grown depressed after losing his wife Laura. He kept to himself, and pushed everyone away. The only people he really spoke to and interacted with were his children, and once in a while Merek, who he was teaching. But that was a different case really. It hurt knowing he couldn't do anything to help his brother.<em>

_But he probably wasn't one to talk either. He too had grown depressed. Over the years, he'd begun to notice no one liked or respected him. Even though he had put in so much to help make this world perfect, the mortals didn't notice it, or even give knowledge that they knew he helped. To make things worse, many assaulted him. Not like it was deadly or severe, they mainly just pelted him with rotten fruits and vegetables. They probably didn't want to get severe after what happened with Juan Carlos, after all. He hated it... sure Flash made everything- he was the angel of creation. But more than half of those ideas originated from Pyro. Flash couldn't have done it completely by himself. Yet no one cared about that. He was just the demon of destruction in their eyes... He'd tried talking to Flash about it, as he knew he needed help. But Flash very seldom left heavens gates, and Pyro couldn't get up there due to being a demon. That, and whenever Flash DID come down, he was on an important mission, and Pyro couldn't bother him. The demon felt completely alone in this world... a cold, cruel world that would never really accept him for what he was... _

_At least he had Yuki. Without her... he would've lost his mind eons ago... _

* * *

><p>Pyro sighed, drawing yet another cartoonish flame in the dirt with his claws. He had had a rough day. Flash was even less responsive than normal, and Pyro couldn't snap him out of it, the mortals had thrown many tomatoes at him, and worse the creatures had all mocked him greatly for not being as "understanding and wonderful" as Flash. Now he was drenched in tomato juice, and he just felt terrible.<p>

He had done so much for this world, and no one appreciated it. If it weren't for him, the world would be out of balance! For every good thing, there must be an evil equivalent. He was that equivalent. He sent the criminals to hell, and he destroyed when he could. No one cared about the balance though, and only cared that he was evil. Hell, he bet he could save 20 people from a burning building and they'd still treat him the way they've always treated him! Like a monster...

Why did he have to be this? Why did he have to be this... monster...? He was sometimes surprised that Flash could put up with him. Flash was good, and pure. He could do practically no wrong. And Pyro was evil and chaotic. The very opposite of his brother. Flash shouldn't have today with his own personal hang ups. Heaven knows Flash had his hands full running the world. Heh... Pyro wouldn't mind having that kind of responsibility for just one day...

" What's wrong my darling? "

Pyro jumped horribly, looking up and finding Yuki standing behind him, wearing a pink flower in her hair. She looked as lovely as ever... Pyro blushed but looked down, still looking quite sad. Yuki soon frowned as well and walked over to him, sitting down at his side, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. The hellfire sighed, erasing the fire drawings in the dirt with his foot.

" Nothing Yuki. "

Pyro responded glumly, trying to fight the tears forming in his eyes. He knew the woman had seen him cry before, but he still found it embarrassing when Yuki say him cry. He was supposed to be the strong one after all...

The woman didn't seem all that impressed with his answer, giving him what he called, the look of death.

" Really Pyro, what's wrong? "

Pyro chuckled sadly, feeling his tears falling now. He immediately swiped them away, refusing to appear vulnerable. He hated looking weak... especially in front of people he cared about...

" I-it's just... I've tried so hard for this world... "

He confessed.

" I've helped create humans, creatures, angels and demons. Without me, none of them would exist. I-I'm not asking for a freakin parade, or even for someone to buy me a sandwich. I just want to be treated with a little respect... is that too much to ask for?! "

Yuki pulled back as he yelled, shocked being an understatement of her feelings. She'd always known the world didn't treat him nearly as nicely as his brother Flash, and this was probably due to Carlos giving them all an understandable fear of demons. But to treat him like dirt when they knew he helped creat civilization... well... that was just unfair!

" I just want them to know that theres more to me! That I'm not a mindless killer! That I deserve to have a role here as well! That I'm just as good as my brother! "

Pyro soon looked down, tears lining his eyes once more.

" ... Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy... "

" Don't say that love. "

" Maybe my role is to be hated, and to constantly be put down... maybe that's all I'm really good for... "

Yuki frowned; she had to get through to him somehow. She had so much she wanted to say- so much she wanted him to understand. But how could she break through? How could she make him see?

Slowly, she smiled, coming up with what she considered a brilliant idea. She patted the hand on the demons shoulder, getting him to look up in shock. Still smiling brightly, she began to sing her feelings out.

_'' Come love, come now. Don't wear_

_such a frown for there is no need to wallow._

_Don't let your eyes get clouded over in misery. ''_

Pyro frowned, slowly standing up and singing along.  
><em><br>'' I sometimes wonder, my dear... For what it'd_

_be like... To live, up there. Where the lord_

_of Heaven is bringing forth the light, dreams and happiness,_

_to all of above._

_If only for a day, for a chance to switch places. I would know_

_the feeling of being wanted, known and loved! But... I am_

_forever stuck within my role. To play as the bad guy, who gets_

_pain and devastation! Instead of... Love. ''_

Yuki frowned herself now; she wasn't breaking through. Slowly she took her boyfriends hands, giving them a soft squeeze before singing again.  
><em><br>'' Don't say such things my love. There's_

_nothing wrong with being who you are! Sure_

_there may be sadness, and pain and strife! But you,_

_play too.. An important role in life. ''_

'' Honestly? My role is important too? ''

Pyro interrupted, looking shocked beyond belief by her words. Yuki smiled widely at this, answering him quickly.

'' Of course love. I really do because... ''  
><em><br>'' You are king! King of Hell! You hold power_

_over the flames and more, and anyone looking for a fight would_

_regret picking one with you._

_You, are apart of this world and mean a lot to it! And so_

_what if the others don't see that way 'cause to me, you're,_

_my world. ''_

'' R-Really? You really mean that Yuki!? ''

The boy asked, his devils tail wagging swiftly to her kind words. Yuki smiled, realizing she'd broken through to him. Now she just needed to add some extra reassurance.

'' Of course I do sweetie. You're my king, and my world. ''

Pyro began to tear up again, chuckling softly.

'' Oh love... I... ''

_'' I was almost blinded, lost in the valley of doubt. But just_

_when it seemed all hope was gone, a beautiful winged angel_

_appeared before me and showed me the light! ''_

Slowly, the two began to sing together, their hands intertwining in the others, staring lovingly into the others eyes.  
><em><br>Yuki: '' You are apart of me. ''_

_Pyro: (Apart of me)_

_Pyro: " You are my only and true light. "_

_Yuki: (One and only true light)_

_Pyro and Yuki together: And if either of us were down, and feel like the whole world is crumbling down! We! Shall always... Be. TOGETHER! Now and forever...!_

_Yuki: '' We shall.. ''_

_Pyro: (Shall always, and be...)_

_Yuki and Pyro: '' Together... Forever. ''_

The two slowly met the other for a kiss, feeling as though fireworks were roaring in the back ground. They just felt so... so happy... and neither wanted this moment to end. Slowly they pulled apart, and Yuki rested her forehead against his, staring lovingly into his eyes.

" No matter what you do... "

She breathed.

" No matter what happens... I will ALWAYS remain at your side. My dark king. "

Pyro smiled brightly, seemingly purring at the name his girlfriend had given him.

" And I shall always be there for you, my beautiful queen. "

The two smiled gently, meeting the other for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chappie. It's so cute, I can't get over it! <strong>

**Oh, and by the way. This song here was curtesy of my dear friend SamWolf NightLover. She is such an incredible person, and she was kind enough to write this song for me. I really hope you all read her work as well. She is an incredible author. ;)**


	6. A broken family

**This is going to be a sad action chapter. I hope you all take a little caution while reading.**

* * *

><p><em>" I can't take it anymore! "<em>

_Pyro cried out, pulling on his ears in frustration._

_" The world needs to know I am important! They won't love me, so my only chance is to have them fear me! I have to take Flash out! No one will respect me with him around! Not like he cares about me anyway! All he cares about are those ungrateful maggots! "_

_" Love, are-are you sure that's a good idea? "_

_Yuki asked timidly, clenching her wings shut tighter._

_" It's just... he IS the angel of creation, and he IS your brother... "_

_" Yuki... "_

_Pyro said softly, turning and shocking the woman with a single glance. His eyes were pure blue, his pupils no where to be seen. That wasn't good... a demon only reached this state when their despair completely overtook their mind. They became so consumed in sadness that they lost all their humanity. Basically, they became a true demon._

_But this... this wasn't supposed to happen to Pyro... Pyro was the first demon to ever exist. The king of hell and hellfire. The king of demons and destruction. Shouldn't he be incapable of losing his mind? He couldnt have become consumed by sadness... Yuki had tried her best to keep him happy; she knew he was depressed after he lost his close bond with Flash. But surely he was sane enough that he wouldn't resort to killing his own brother... wasn't he?_

_The hellfire slowly took hold of her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. And for a moment, she could see his lovely blue irises again, meaning he was still sane enough to remain sincere and fateful to her._

_" The path that I'm walking is going to be a dark, and bloody one. I will always love you, but I won't force you down this road either... If you don't wish to be with me anymore, I will respect your decision... "_

_Yuki blinked, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, her throat tightening painfully. She almost felt as though her heart was splitting in two. She wanted to remain at his side. She had promised, after all. Did he really feel as though she wouldn't want to be with him anymore should he take on the path of evil? ... As sweet as it was that he was willing to respect her decision, she was almost a little offended he assumed she'd leave him._

_Smiling gently, she pulled her hands away from his and locked him in a hug._

_" As I've said before... "_

_Yuki whispered gently._

_" I'll always be by your side. "_

_Pyro smiled, closing his eyes and gently resting his chin on her head._

* * *

><p>Flash sighed, closing up his special viewing portal, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Today was a much slower day, and nothing bad was going on. He personally would have liked a little something to happen. Now don't take that the wrong way, he didn't wish anything bad on anyone. He merely wanted a little action. To keep his mind off of life...<p>

He sighed again; why did the world have to torment him this way...? He couldn't bring his wife back... she was locked up tight due to her deal. HE couldn't bring her back, and no other angel was powerful enough to do it either. He was going to have to spend his eternity alone. He could always remarry, but he wasn't like that. When Laura died, his love life died with it. NO one could ever replace her...

Taking a soft sniff, he slowly stood up, walking slowly through the cloudy world. He thought maybe meditation would help him. It hadn't been working lately on all seriousness, but the attempt was better than just sitting at his throne and moping. He needed to try anything really...

The angel suddenly yelped, feeling something unbearably hot roughly grab hold of his wings, burning his feathers to a crisp. He tried to pull away, but the combined strength of his attackers kept him at bay. Turning from left and right, he found four demons grinning at him, each one with either black and dark blue hair, or dark blue and neon blue hair. But all of them had blue, fiery wings. They... reminded him of his brother.

Still struggling with all his might, he soon found the demons leading him somewhere. Or more specifically, to the opposite side of heaven.

Soon they threw him to the ground, forcing him to land on his hands and knees. Slowly he angel looked up, deeply shocked by what he saw before him. Pyro. His brother was standing there, eyes practically blazing blue, hands on his hips, and grinning widely. He looked frightening, and even worse, insane. The demon wrapped his devils tail around the others neck, roughly pulling him to his feet.

" Hello little brother. "

He spat coldly.

" How nice to finally see you again. "

" P-Pyro, Wh-what are you...? "

Flash began, stuttering to the point he couldn't make out what he wanted to say. Pyro, however, wasn't amused by this, and narrowed his eyes.

" Isn't it obvious?! "

He roared, causing Flash to back up a little.

" I'm taking over! This world is mine now! I'd say your rein has come to an end! It's MY turn to be adored! "

Flash shuddered, hunching over slightly in fear. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he couldn't let Pyro do this. He alone was supposed to keep the world safe. And no disrespect to his brother, but Pyro didn't understand how to do so. Flash was always the one correcting problems. Flash was the one who kept the earth safe when someone threatened to destroy it. And Flash was the one who had created everything. He would fight to keep this beautiful planet safe.

No matter how much it hurt... no matter how much it tore him up inside... he knew what he had to do. The angel forced himself to stand up straight, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to appear serious and determined, and clenched his fists.

" I can't let you do this Pyro. "

Pyro scowled at this, his fists now blazing with hellfire.

" Fine. "

The demon hissed coldly.

" My loyal hellfires, take him out. "

All at once, the four "guards" that had grabbed him before pounced on him, landing many blows and singeing many more feathers. They burned his ears and his tail, and left a blue hand print against his face. It was all becoming a bit too much for the angel to handle. In a quick blast of psychic energy, Flash sent the demons flying through the air.

Pyro was FAR less than pleased by this; the hellfire king growled and rushed forward, striking the angel violently against the head. Flash yelped, being sent back a good deal before trying to strike back. His attempt failed, however, and Pyro reacted by grabbing his arm and pulling him forward a bit. The demon grinned and rammed his knee into the others torso, stomping on his foot afterwards.

Flash couldn't even react when Pyro sent another fist at him, this time hitting his face and sending the angel to the ground.

Flash groaned, giving a soft hiccup before covering where he'd been struck. Feeling something wet dripping from his mouth and nose, he moved his hand back, finding a red substance there, glowing to the point it almost looked pink. Was he actually... bleeding...?

Suddenly he choked, feeling Pyro picking him up by the neck, squeezing it painfully between his hands. Slowly he willed his eyes to open, finding his brother glaring and grinning at him wickedly.

" Nice knowing you bro. "

In a swift motion, Pyro threw his little brother from the clouds, launching him down to the earth below him.

* * *

><p><em>A shaky hand reached up and grabbed the edge of the concrete crater, slowly pulling the owner up.<em>

_Flash raised his other arm and dropped it on the side of the concrete as well, panting harshly. The angel was dinged up terribly due to the impact of the fall, covered in massive cuts and bruises. Injuries of which he couldn't heal instantaneously. One could easily compare his fall to that of a meteor slamming into the earth and creating a crater so massive it would take a solid hour to refill with cement. If Flash hadn't been as powerful as he was, the impact could've killed him._

_Despite how hurt he was, the real wound was the tare in his heart._

_His own brother went against him... his big brother, the one he looked up to and admired when they were kids, turned against him... probably would've killed him as well had it been a solar eclipse. Flash hated to admit it, but... he didn't want to keep fighting anymore. He couldn't bare the thought of fighting his brother..._

_Pulling himself from the crater, the angel finally began to take in his surroundings. He hadn't noticed before, but Twilight Town was over run with blue fire demons. Hellfires. It was then Flash realized what Pyro had done. In his rage, the demon had created many demons like himself. Demons who were deadly, powerful and in his image. Servants... slaves to carry out his evil plans. And these beings were helping his brother take out the earth just to get to the angel._

_An unusual feeling began to boil deep within Flash in this moment. A feeling he never knew he could actually feel: anger. Rage. Frustration. He couldn't just sit back and allow this to continue! People were going to get hurt! The city was going to be destroyed! And maybe soon the earth was going to be over run with demons! Now was no time to act like a frightened child. He had to stop this. No matter what..._

_Taking a deep breath, the angel began force his true powers out. The strongest of magic, powers and abilities he had... all reaching their highest levels. Powers the world might be incapable of understanding... Flash slowly closed his eyes, his entire body soon being engulfed by a golden light. Slowly his image began to change as well._

_ The bone of his wings turned snowy white, while his inner most feathers, the smallest ones, turned bronze, and his middle feathers turned silver. His great hair turned white, while his yellow streaks turned gold, his long tail turning gold as well. His green emeralds turned sapphire blue, swirling with power. Even more so, his gold psychic markings turned silver, and silver ruins spread across his body. _

_Glaring harshly, he spread his wings wide, giving a single harsh flap and zooming into the sky. _

* * *

><p>Pyro smiled brightly, swirling the crimson liquid in the glass around, taking a sip as one of the other hellfires filed his claws on his left hand to a sharper edge. Another hellfire was to his right, fanning him with a palm leaf. Yes, he was abusing his powers slightly, but hey! If you had created a race of demons who were made to obey every order you gave, wouldn't you take advantage of it too? Yes the hellfire demons had free will, but if he gave an order, they literally could NOT disobey. A special spell he had on them would force them to obey, should they try to disobey. It was just one of the perks of being the king over hellfire.<p>

Now that Flash had been thrown into earth like a meteorite, the angel was certainly gone. Not dead- couldn't kill him until the solar eclipse. But at least Flash knew his place now. There was no way Flash would fight after a beating like that.

Suddenly something burst through the clouds, landing a mere few feet in front of the demons. Pyro immediately sat up, sending the other two hellfires flying. He quickly took in the others appearance as well, instantly knowing this wasn't a good sign. The demon glared, snapping his fingers and forcing the other two hellfires forward, preparing them to fight.

With a simple blue flare of his eyes, Flash easily sent down two blasts of lightning down at the demons heads, killing them instantly upon impact. Pyro looked back and forth between them, clearly shocked, before glaring at his brother.

" So that's it then. "

Pyro hissed, setting his fists on fire.

" Bring it on baby brother. "

The demon launched himself forward, easily being dodged by the angel. Flash responded by wrapping his now golden tail around him, squeezing tightly and shocking him with light blue electricity. Pyro yelped, retaliating by setting himself on fire. To his shock, the fire didn't seem to hurt the other, and he soon instead flapped his wings violently, flying down away from the clouds of heaven.

Flash growled, now glowing silver with psychic energy. He soon flipped Pyro over as they neared the ground, slamming him into the cement. The angel flew up high into the air, glaring down at the crater, waiting for the demon to pounce back up. As if on cue, Pyro leapt out of the crater and tried to scratch him. Once again he missed, but this time Flash acted quickly and began landing punches throughout his body.

With one final, powerful punch, Flash sent Pyro hurtling back to the ground. But this time, Pyro didn't get back up.

Flash hurried to the ground, towering over his brother, who was breathing unbelievably heavily. The angel lifted his hand up, which was glowing in a rainbow of swirling colors, and prepared to strike.

Pyro looked up at his brother, his bright blue irises returning.

" ... Fine. "

He said softly.

" Do it. Kill your brother... "

Flash frowned sadly, his hand shaking in mid air. Slowly his hand clenched into a fist, lowering a bit.

" I... "

Those eyes... those eyes that were his big brothers... the eyes he'd grown to adore and admire... he couldn't do it...

" I can't do it... "

Pyro smiled brightly, before suddenly cackling and slowly getting to his feet.

" Well that's good... because I sure can! "

The demon tried to ram his hand into Flash's neck, only to be blocked. Moving quickly, the angel rammed his hand into Pyro's chest, causing the demon's eyes to dilate.

" Hngh-! "

Slowly, Pyro looked down at the hand before looking at his brother in shock. The angels eyes were clenched shut, and his face was contorted in sadness. His hand suddenly moved up further, and Pyro could feel it clutching his heart. His irises now rolled up into the back of his head, before his entire body faded away into flames. The flames soon shrank into a tiny blue flame, and Flash reacted quickly by locking the flame in a clear jar.

Slowly his eyes opened, fresh tears slipping from them, simply eyeing the flame. With a heavy heart, he placed a golden hand over the lid, placing a magic seal over the jar.

Finally the angel broke down, crying heavily and holding the jar close to his heart. He could mentally feel dark presences leaving, meaning the hellfires. He knew he needed to pull it together and heal the town, but he just didn't have the emotional strength to do so right now. His heart just couldn't take this much loss anymore... first his wife, and now his big brother... and worse, his big brother was sealed away by his own hands...

He jumped slightly when he felt some tiny hands being placed on his own. Looking up, he found a young girl with brown hair and small pigtails looking at him with teary blue eyes. She couldn't have been older than five...

" Mr. Flash, sir? "

She said softly.

" Thank you... for saving us... I'm sure it was difficult for you to do... "

The girl carefully worked her way into his arms, leaning against his chest. Flash tried to hold his tears in with all his might... there were so many people around him... he couldn't let them see his true feelings... he was their guardian, their savior. He needed to show them he was strong...

" Please feel free cry Mr. Flash... "

The child said sweetly.

" We know that was hard to do... no one will think any less of you... "

Just like rain his tears fell, the angel not even realizing he was sobbing. He hugged the child close to him and the jar, his heart aching worse than ever before. He didn't know what he was going to do now... his brother was gone... it was just him now...

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna hug my poor little Flashy... :'(<strong>


	7. Flash's heart

**Final chapter. Also, it will be short. I'll try to make 1,000 words, but just letting you all know. I hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>No one could move. No one was sure how to respond. They simply stared as a Flash fell to the ground, crying his heart out with his family trying to cheer him up.<p>

They couldn't believe what they'd witnessed. Flash had been forced to seal his brother Pyro away... and the two used to be so close too... no wonder Pyro seemed so ticked. But what had happened to break the hellfire the first time? Why had he just up and decided to take over the world? Sure he had been depressed for a long time, but they knew Yuki had been by his side through everything. And they knew she could've been more than enough to keep him from going off the demon deep end. So what had caused him to lose his mind...?

For now, they'd leave it be. Right now, the sobbing angel in front of them was much more important.

Slowly, not sure what else he could do, Fatch knelt down in front of Flash, getting his, and his family's attention. The prince set his hand down gently on the angels knee, offering a gentle smile. Flash appeared to try and return the sentiment, only to look back down, more welled up tears falling. Never had Fatch once thought someone so pure, so strong, so kind and confident could actually be so... so... fragile... Flash's strong exterior was nothing short of an act. A brave front for the people. It was to be admired really, but was horrible for the angel on a mental level.

" ... Flash... "

Fatch began softly, getting the angels attention once more.

" ... I think you might be the strongest person I know. "

Surprisingly, Flash chuckled, as if he not only doubted the vampires word, but he was amused by it as well. Slowly the creation angel got to his feet, his family scattering on instinct. Fatch immediately rose to his feet as well, bracing himself for whatever the angel had to say. He knew it wouldn't be pretty, though...

" ... I'm not strong Fatch... "

Flash said weakly, his voice barely above a whisper.

" I fell apart when Laura died, I stopped feeling when I sealed Pyro away, and I neglected my children when Platinum fell... if it weren't for my children, and my role in this world, trust me... I wouldn't be around right now... "

Needless to say, everyone was greatly surprised to find the guardian of the universe speak in such a way. They had assumed he'd be positive. Admittedly, they knew he'd never be in anyway overly cheery, but to hear such a statement from him...

" And even then, I want Platinum to take on my work. "

Flash continued, sounding like he was actually hurt on a much larger level than everyone had thought.

" Contrary to popular belief, I am, in no way, perfect. I've made so many mistakes... I wasn't there to save Pyro from his depression, I've blinded Bronze's right eye, I've lost control of my powers and destroyed most of the hellfire race, and I couldn't even work up the courage to stop Pyro right away. I'm a terrible leader... I always have been. It's just my ability to protect people that keeps anyone from noticing. The moment I step down... I'll be nothing more than a bad memory... and once that day comes... I'd be more than happy to rid the world of that memory... "

" Dad... "

Septimus whimpered, his ears falling and pressing against his head.

" We know you're not perfect. We don't care. We sure as hell ain't perfect either. But if there's one thing I've learned... "

The fire demon turned to Fatch, smiling softly despite his saddened eyes.

" It's that everyone is capable of turning things around. "

Slowly the boy returned his gaze to his father, who looked genuinely confused. Which when you think about it was shocking, as Flash was INCREDIBLY smart.

" Take me for example. I used to kill creatures. I've kidnapped Fatch and Thatch a good number of times, I've burned down Richard's house, I've killed Thatch's parents, I nearly killed Merek, and-... well... I could go one for hours about every bad thing I've done. But you know something? Fatch accepts me now that I've made a change. Thatch and Moon accept me. The Ramirez family accepts me. "

" ... I-I accept you... "

The demon turned, shocked, to a timid looking Casper, who was blushing and smiling nervously. Soon Mantha and Ra nodded the demons way, indicating they accepted him as well. Septimus smiled incredibly brightly at this, nodding in their direction before returning his gaze to his father.

" You see? Dad, no matter what the mistake, many people love you. And they look to you for guidance. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, so long as you try to do what's right, everyone will forgive your mistakes in time. Besides... "

The demon looked tearful now, turning to his mother and brothers. The five Winchester's each took hold of the other family members hands, looking right at Flash with such passion that Flash would have to be an idiot not to believe their words were sincere.

" Nothing would be the same in this family without you. "

Once again tears began to fall from Flash's eyes. But this time they were for an entirely different reason. He was happy. Slowly he let out one final sob, walking forward and locking his family into a warm hug.

" I-I'm so sorry for being an idiot... "

Flash apologized, quickly stopping himself as he couldn't speak anymore. The Winchester family simply laughed at the mans actions, hugging him tighter.

" Don't apologize dad. "

Gold said softly.

" Heaven knows we've all been there as well. "

Silver added, nuzzling into his fathers warmth.

" We all love you daddy. "

Bronze said in a slightly hushed voice.

" Never doubt this love. We'll always remain by your side. "

Laura whispered, sounding like she was crying again.

" And I promise... "

Septimus finally said, pulling away so he could look his father in the eye.

" We will find a way to save Pyro. "

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... there are no words to describe this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this! <strong>


End file.
